Nico Robin
Nico Robin, also known as "Devil Child" Robin, is the protagonist from the ''One Piece'' game series. She is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. Being raised in Ohara, home of the world's oldest and largest library, she becomes an archaeologist in her childhood. Behind her teachers' backs she acquires from them the outlawed knowledge of how to translate the ancient stones called Poneglyphs, which are scattered around the world. She comes to share their goal of finding the illusive Rio Poneglyph, which is said to tell the world's lost history. However, the World Government finds out about these efforts and sends a battlefleet to stop them. Only Robin escapes the devastating attack that claims the lives of the island's entire population, including that of her mother. Traumatized, and with a bounty on her head, Robin lives a life on the run, unable to trust anyone. To survive, she cooperates with various pirates and other outlaws, until eventually joining forces with Sir Crocodile, leading Baroque Works with him, using the codename "Ms. All-Sunday" and becoming their vice-president. After Baroque Works falls apart, with nowhere else to go, she tags along with the Straw Hat Pirates and grows so fond of them that she gives herself up to the Government in order to save them. Only after they discover her motives, and declare open war on her powerful nemesis to get her back, does she come to realize that she has finally found people who will never sell her out, and becomes a part of the crew. At the age of eight, she gains the power of the Paramecia-type Devil Fruit: the "Flower-Flower Fruit", which allows her to have temporary copies of parts of her body, including her eyes and ears, which spring up on surfaces near her. After the two-year period where the Straw Hats be separated, Robin further hones her Devil Fruit powers to the point she can create a full-bodied duplicate of herself. 'History' Robin was born on Ohara and lived an isolated and abusive childhood while learning to read Poneglyphs to follow in her mother's footsteps and reveal the True History of the world. To safeguard their secret past, the World Government branded Robin's mother a criminal and destroyed her home using a Buster Call. With Jaguar D. Saul's help, Robin escapes the destruction of her home and remained on the run from the World Government for twenty years until she joined Crocodile. She was originally introduced as the Vice President of Baroque Works known as Ms. All-Sunday. She worked with Crocodile as his right hand but betrays him once she discovers his true intentions are to find the ancient weapon Pluton and create a military empire. Losing her will to live, she resigns herself to die but is rescued by Luffy. She sneaks on board Going Merry and joins their crew, claiming Luffy has the responsibility to give her a reason to live since he saved her. When the crew stops to repair Going Merry, she leaves the Straw Hats to work with CP9. In order to protect her comrades and prevent another Buster Call, she is forced to cooperate with the World Government. Overcoming her fears of being abandoned by the Straw Hats, she gains a new self-worth and is eventually rescued by her comrades and rejoins the crew. Profile Game appearances Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:One Piece characters